Protector of Peace
by RyuuInu
Summary: A girl,a Nobody taken from her home, fed lies her entire life, is out for revenge for her friends. The one that stole them, Sora. To retrieve their hearts, Sora must be eliminated.Will Rose get revenge, or will she find the truth? OC CHARACTERS USED!
1. A New Friend

Chapter One: A New Friend

She sighed as the trio of warriors vanished from the crystal. Her time would soon come to kill the wielder of the keyblade for all the trouble he has done. A man with long, white hair walked down the stairs behind her.

Her body turned as fast as the light, to face him. "They have disappeared from the crystal, Ansem."

"Good. Then it seems that it is now your turn. You must destroy Sora." He stared down at the long, red hair covering the eighteen year olds face.

She nodded but was deep in thought. "But sir, what about Roxas? Won't he become a nuisance?"

"Then you must take care of him. Search the world that is called Twilight Town. There is the location at which he lives. Dispose of him then start the true mission." He handed out a map of the worlds surrounding it. It will be quite easy to navigate between the planets.

She took the map from his cold fingers and started to trot toward the portal that was awaiting her.

"Before you go, take this. It should be of some use to you." He waved his hand. Out of thin air came an object which landed in her hands.

According to her past, it was called a Half-blade. There was only one in existence. The blade was split in two. One side was dark and sinister with a white dot at the top. The other was light and comforting with a black dot at the bottom. The tip was aligned with stone hard roses. Along the handle were chains. They wrapped around it, almost as if protecting something.

"As you may remember, it controls the power of both light and dark which is taken from the Kingdom Hearts. It changes the wielder into shadows and/or creates objects of light. Use it well, for if Sora is allowed to live, they might never re-awaken." He gestured toward the two bodies on the ground. One, a girl at the age of sixteen, with hair as white as the purest cloud overhead and the other, a boy at the age of seventeen, with hair as black as the devil's wings. They seemed lifeless... Soulless... heartless...

* * *

><p>She walked down the dirty, unpopulated streets. The few people that were there, starred at her, for she looked as if she was of another world. Her bright silver dress shined in the sunlight whereas the people of this world were poor, so most had to live on the streets and wore old, hand-me-down clothes. Her eyes also seemed to frighten those who looked at her. One eye was black while the other was white. She also had two white and black clips in her hair which held up most of the annoying locks. Around her neck was a barely visible pendant. It was of the sign Yin-Yang.<p>

She walked up to a blond haired young man that was working on a broken skateboard. He turned to look at her and laughed. "Oh, why hello. What are you, from another planet or something? Seriously what's with the get-up? And those eyes, don't even get me started about how those things give me the heebie-jeebies."

His laugh was cut short by the cold end of the stone roses that were held to his neck. "I don't give a piece of crap about your idea of fashion sense or what you think of me. Just tell me where to find Roxas or else you might just lose that pretty little head of yours."

Hayner gulped. No one had ever acted this way toward him, let alone while looking for Roxas. "O-ok, lady. He went to the old haunted mansion. Now would you mind putting that thing away?" He tried to push the tip of the blade away.

She caused the Half-blade to disappear from sight as she walked down the street. Her smile seemed almost murderous.

Hayner lifted the walkie-talkie to his mouth. "Roxas come in. You better get ready. You are about to have some otherworldly company... Over."

* * *

><p>The gates in front of the so called haunted mansion were guarded by a man in a black hood. At the first sight of her, he started to back up, startled. "W-what are you doing here? I'm taking care of Roxas, not you!"<p>

A smile grew across her face. "Ansem sent me. Don't worry. It won't take long." She pushed him to the ground as she walked past, not caring about his kind.

He stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't, you little Nobody."

At the moment he said that, he knew he was about to die. The Half-blade was called forth and delivered into her hands. "Say that again and you'll be the one to be put away, not Roxas. And besides, do you truly wish to go against Ansem's orders?"

He dropped his hand quickly and backed up. "N-no, sir- I mean Rose! Uh... I'll just go get the container ready." He ran off, not looking over his shoulder because of fear.

The blade once again disappeared into thin air as she walked through the gates into the mansion where, if had Ansem allowed it, it would be Sora's final resting place. But he said to follow him, so that she could have some fun.

* * *

><p>The stairs leading down into the basement decreased in number. She could sense two great powers down here. One she recognized as Roxas's but the other one was of someone she had betrayed long ago.<p>

The spiky red hair of Axel disappeared in a black smoke. He had been defeated.

The shadows gave her protection from prying eyes. The way Roxas darted from the room told her that he had sensed her presence, but did not recognize it. She followed, slowly, passing two containers holding the bodies of Donald and Goofy. Roxas yelled angrily from the next room.

When she walked through, she saw him swinging the keyblade at a hologram of Ansem. She turned herself into a shadow and hid in the corner of the room. When the hologram disappeared, he looked up and she dropped the disguise. The face that he had at the site of her was amazed. He had earlier believed that she was dead. Before he had a change to say anything to her, the hologram once again appeared. It called him toward a giant, white flower like thing.

The hologram winked at her and once again left. The flower started to open. Inside was the body of Sora. "Sora, you're lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is over." His head turned back to her. "How are you alive, Rose? I thought when Yin and Yang came and took you away, that you were killed."

She stalked forward, allowing the Half-blade to fall into her hands behind her back. "Oh I can promise you I'm not dead. But I am here on a mission... I'm supposed to make sure you don't get in the way." She brought down the blade as fast as she possible could, not giving Roxas time to react. It hit his head, causing it to go bloody, and his almost lifeless body fell to the ground.

Now with Roxas out of the way, it was time to get rid of Sora. After Roxas was knocked out, Donald and Goofy and woken up and gotten Sora to awaken. They went to Hallow Bastion, the closest world to Twilight Town.

* * *

><p>She called forth a few Nobody Dusks to attract the attention of their old friend Yuffie. After only a short two minutes, all of the Dusks were defeated. These warriors were defiantly not people to fool around with.<p>

Yuffie led the trio to a hidden room, which Rose did not enter and ,after what seemed like an hour, the one they called Leon, ran off. The trio came out after him, but walked off in the same direction. When they were a while away from any other person, she jumped off a ledge and landed in front of them.

They were startled but not frightened. "You three must listen to my words. Organization XIII is here. They are after you, Sora. You must leave immediately."

A few pebbles fell down on his head. They all turned to look upwards and, standing right on the edge, was a man in a black hood. A few strands of red hair flowed out from under it. "Why thank you for that introduction Rose. You might have just ruined our original plan, but then again you might have just saved us time... *Sigh* But you always did have a big mouth, that is why I still don't understand why they decided to take you. Oh well."

He jumped down and did a flip in the air. His feet touched the ground almost the exact same moment that she and Sora both called forth their blades. Sora looked at her. "I still don't know who you are, but you look like you're here to help. So let's see what that black and white blade thing can do."

She smiled at him. Axel chuckled and many Dusks appeared out of the ground. "You should have done what the little missy said... You're really gona regret it now." In his hands, came two twin Chakrams. The now group of four was outnumbered by at least twenty.

* * *

><p>"*Huff, huff* Man. That was too close for my liking." Rose had her hand covering her pain filled side.<p>

After helping to take on the Dusks and taking many hits to protect Sora from Axel, the group had run the entire distance from the center of the town to the gummi-ship.

"Yea, well at least we made it. Hey uh... Rose wasn't it? You're a pretty good fighter. You should join us." Sora's hands were put behind his head. He obviously wasn't dazed by the near-death encounter with Organization XIII.

Donald and Goofy exchanged unsure looks. I mean, sure she saved them, but was it really smart to trust her. For all they knew, she could be an undercover spy for Ansem or Organization XIII. They did know her.

Sora crawled into the ship, followed by an agitated Donald and a tired Goofy. Rose grabbed the almost invisible chain on her neck and sighed. The sign glowed within her hands. _Don't worry guys. Sora will pay for stealing your hearts. He will beg for mercy, and he will die at my hands._

"Hey Rose! Come on! I picked out a special room for you!" Her eyes rolled as she boarded the enemy ship.


	2. Pain of Love

Chapter Two: Pain of Love

Rose sat inside the room filled with pictures of Sora. This was the room that he had picked out for her, with a smile. _Ugh. What is wrong with that kid? It's bad enough to have one Sora, but a hundred Sora__'s__ is just too many. But then again, he is kind of adorable... What are you thinking, Rose? Just...Just shut yourself up._

The ship had left Hollow Bastion's orbit and had set a course for the next world, The Land of Dragons. The ship shook every now and then as if they were hitting something, and a cold air flew into the room.

A portal opened behind her and she spun her body around to face it. Ansem stepped out from the darkness. He seemed agitated. "Ansem, sir, what are you doing here? I haven't yet taken down Sora."

"There has been a change of plans. You are going to come back with me." A low growl emanated from his throat.

"What do you mean sir? What caused this? And what is the new plan?"

"What caused it is none of your concern. And you are going to go on ahead to The Land of Dragons and help the Hun leader. That is when you will kill Sora."

This new plan caused her to feel strange. Why was he suddenly changing it now that she was already within the enemy's trust?

He walked forward and forcefully grabbed her arms. He was trying to put her in pain. "Now then, scream."

* * *

><p>Sora was, as always, arguing with Donald about who should drive the gummy-ship. While trying to get at the wheel, he had pressed many buttons, which had made the ship hit a good amount of meteors and the air inside the ship to blow like a freezing tornado.<p>

"Let go of the wheel Sora!"

"But I wanna drive! You drove last time!"

"Well of course I drove! It's my ship!" Donald pushed his foot down on Sora's face until he released the wheel and fell to the ground. He pressed a blue and green button and the ship returned to normal. "You have no idea how to work this thing Sora. So stop trying to drive! You're gona make us wreck the ship one day to where it can't be fixed and you're gona be sorry."

Sora rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Stop acting like my mother...Wait. Did you hear that?"

Donald and Goofy pricked their ears. "Garwsh. I don't hear anything." Suddenly a scream was heard from down the hall.

"That came from Rose's new room. Come on!" Sora bolted down the hallway, leaving Goofy and Donald halfway dazed. Without trying the doorknob, he smashed through the door leading into her room.

"Sora help m-!" Rose was being dragged into a portal by none other than Ansem. His hand covered her mouth so she couldn't speak and/or scream.

"Ansem let go of her!" Sora grabbed his keyblade from thin air and aimed at him.

A smile crept across his wicked face. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Organization XIII is starting to get on my nerves and the only way they shall stop is if I have her. So, say goodbye to your lovely Rose forever!" He tossed her helpless form into the portal, leading to who knows where. Ansem smiled at Sora and walked through the portal and it closed behind him. "Until we meet again..."

"No! Rose!" Sora ran forward, but received a face full of wall.

At the moment Sora rammed into the wall, Donald and Goofy ran in, to help. "Garwsh. What happened? Everything's destroyed."

"He took her."

"Uh who took her?"

Sora stood up, rubbing his head. "Ansem has finally shown himself again...And now it seems that he is having trouble with Organization XIII also."

* * *

><p>Rose flew from the portal and landed on the stone ground of a cave in The Land of Dragons. Something busted beneath her. She looked down at the shattered pieces of her pendant.<p>

Instantly, memories came flooding back. She remembered the past. The past Ansem had kept a secret for so long. She was the guardian of Yin and Yang, the protector of good and bad, the protector of peace. She remembered what had happened the day their hearts were stolen. It had nothing to do with Sora. It was all Ansem. He had barged in, demanding the power of darkness. Yang denied it. This caused him to attack. Yin and Yang could not fight, so Rose fought for them. The Half-blade had been shattered and changed into two blades, the lightblade and the darkblade. He had picked up the darkblade, which had instantly bonded with him, and created the heartless. King Mickey had rushed in to help and picked up the lightblade. Rose begged for him to save Yin and Yang but ,before he could, Ansem stole their hearts. He had then put the pendant around her neck, which erased her mind. She became his puppet.

Her mind rushed back to the present. Ansem stepped through the portal. Quickly she hid the pieces under her dress and looked up at him.

His eyes burned her skin like fire, yet he did not know that she remembered. "You insolent little girl! I cannot believe that you would actually grow feelings for the one that you were to destroy!"

What was he talking about? She didn't have any feeling for Sora. Did she?

Out of the shadows walked a burly man. He was covered in fur. "This, Rose, is the Hun leader. You are to help him kill the emperor and he has promised to help you kill Sora."

_K-kill? B-but I __**do**__ love him..._

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. I can't believe I have to work for this nitwit. <em>She had been positioned on top of the palace at which the emperor stayed. She had been waiting at least six hours when he finally arrived.

At once, the emperor was rushed inside and he was left to take down Sora, Donald, Goofy, and a young girl with black hair. He made a head gesture towards the palace for Rose to go.

She jumped through one of the open windows and instantly transformed herself into a shadow. There were a dozen guards perched in front of her. She had to maneuver around each one to get to the end of the hallway. The door opened and she darted inside, not hitting the soldier walking out. Inside the room were the commander and emperor. She created a stand of light and pushed it against the door. No one would be able to get in or out without her either being taken out or releasing it. And she wasn't going to let Sora get hurt so this was going to end quickly.

The commander heard the slight noise of her breathing and drew his sword. "Who is there?" Rose allowed herself to be seen again and walked forward. "Trust me; I don't want to do this."

* * *

><p>Sora stood over the motionless body of the Hun leader. The palace doors opened and two soldiers ran out, holding a struggling figure.<p>

Sora recognized the figure at once. It was Rose. She was alright. He ran toward them. "Stop, release her."

The soldiers exchanged truly worried looks but let go of her arms and she dropped to the ground. He leaned down and looked into her strangely colored eyes. "I was so worried about you. I thought I wouldn't see you again when Ansem threw you into the portal."

The commander walked down the steps and growled when he saw that the prisoner was on the ground and Sora was helping her up. "Get away from that girl, soldier."

"And why should I? What has she done wrong?"

"She works, or should I say worked, for the Huns. She was sent to murder the emperor."

"What? That can't be true. Rose, tell the commander it's not true."

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry Sora. He lied to me. He said you stole their hearts and the only way to get them back was by killing you, but he lied. He was the one that did it."

His eyes were wide, starring down at the crying figure. "What are you talking about Rose?"

"Ansem. He lied. He tried to get me to kill you, to work for the Huns to kill the emperor. He said that if I killed the emperor that he would get you weak enough for me to kill you. P-please, I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please forgive me." Her eyes lifted up and met his.

His eyes were filled with astonishment, pain, hate and love, yet he glared down at her as if he was about to run the keyblade through her. His hand lifted up, and Rose, knowing this was the end, looked down. His hand met her face with a great force. His hand was not out like normal but in a fist. He had punched her. Blood started to come from her nose and she looked up at him. He once again leaned down, but this time hugged her. "Of course I'll forgive you. But you must promise never to do something like that again."

She smiled and rapped her arms around his neck affectionately. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Rose blinked her eyes and everything disappeared. Sora, Donald, Goofy, the palace, everything. All that was left was a great black and white space. It stretched as far as possible. Suddenly, out walked two, living, breathing figures. "Yin! Yang!"<p>

They smiled at her. Yin walked forward, her voice as soft as the ocean waves. "You have done well overcoming the pain. But I'm afraid it now must end."

"What do you mean?" Two doors appeared behind Yin and Yang.

"You have two choices. One: Continue in the worlds with Sora and his friends, but forget us. This choice shall cause chaos. Two: Return with us back to before Ansem attacked. You now know what to do to stop him. You can even stop the heartless from being created."

"B-but... If I stay here, I shall be able to stay with Sora but allow the worlds to fall to chaos... And if I go back, I can stop the heartless from being created which in return shall make it where Sora was never born..."

Yang walked forward, his voice as rough as knives. "We know that it is a hard decision but you must think about what is the best for the universe."

_But I can't give Sora up... He's the first person that I have loved since I left the Organization to be the guardian of Yin and Yang... Wait a second. If I go back in time with them and allow the heartless to be created but not allow their hearts to be taken, then Sora will still be born and be sent on this mission! Then I can remind him about us and even though it will not be allowed, we can have a relationship! _She walked towards them. "I've made my decision."

"I hope it is the correct one. For if you return, only you shall remember this. And if you stay, only we shall remember you."

Rose walked up to the door on the right. This door was labeled "Leave". She called forth the Half-blade, jammed it into the keyhole and walk through. It was the start of The Forbidden Love.


End file.
